KidOfTheBlackHole Reacts To: "Kid Temper Tantrum Monitors XXXTentacion's Mausoleum"
Kyle: Welcome to "Kyle Reacts To"! In today's episode, we're reacting to Kid Temper Tantrum Monitors XXXTentacion's Mausoleum. Let's go! Leland: Hey guys. So I'm at the Gardens of Boca Raton Memorial Park in Boca Raton, Florida with Ski Mask the Slump God because the guards have reported that last week alone, over 20 people came to X's Mausoleum and act very disrespectful there! Kyle: Leland, do you realize that X beat people up for no reason? He deserves to be reviled! And they want me and Ski to monitor the area and make sure people aren't doing anything stupid in the area. Kyle: How old are you, Leland? Six? Ski: And if you want to act stupid, me and Leland will beat you up! Kyle: You do realize that there are people tougher than you that also revile X? Boonk: So I'm at the funeral of XXXTentacion right now. Leland: Please don't steal anything. Kyle: Leland actually has a good point here. As shitty as X was, do you really need to steal from the dead? You're not Miguel Rivera! Ski: Yeah! And me and Leland will make sure you become disabled if you do! Kyle: I'm SO afraid of a profoundly mentally retarded rapper and a six-year-old! Boonk places a note on the door, then leaves Leland: I wonder what it says... Kyle: Shit! It might be something that takes Leland out of his safe space! Dear X, I understand that the county had dropped your domestic violence charges, and that's good. But I still don't think it was right for you to beat up your girlfriend. Especially when she's pregnant! Maybe if you haven't beat her up, then maybe people still won't hate you? -Boonk Leland rips up the note Kyle: And people wonder why I hate the KTT fanfics! Leland refuses to coexist with an opinion that isn't "X is the best and his haters deserve to die!" Ski: What was it about? Leland: Nothing. Kyle: It's just something that isn't my opinion, so it deserves to DIE! ALLAHU SNACKBAR! Just then, two teenage boys gets eggs and throw them at the mausoleum Leland: HEY!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?! Kyle: The two boys were Kyle and his lifelong friend Colin. Kid #1: F*** X!!! HE DESERVED TO DIE!!! Kid #2: HE WILL NOT BE RESPECTED ANYMORE!!! Kyle: He's already disrespected! Ski: THAT'S IT!!! Ski grabs a gun a shoots at one of the kids leg, causing him to fall Kyle: He does realize that now the one that got shot won't be able to walk for like six months? Oh wait, he can't realize shit, he's a SoundCloud rapper! Kid #2: HOLY S*** DUDE!!! YOU GOOD?!?! Kid #1: No... Leland: NOW IT'S MY TURN!!! Leland then grabs a baseball bat and beats up both boys with it Kyle: Later, Kyle and Colin got their other friends Jordan, Michael, and Andrew there and killed both Leland and Ski, ending the series for fucking good! Kid #2: STOP!!! WE'RE SORRY!!! Leland: Well next time, don't be doing stupid s*** like that again! Kyle: Leland, I hate to break it to you, but when you defend a man known for domestic abuse, you've already lost. Ski: And didn't your parents ever told you not to act disrespectful at someone's grave? Kyle: Did your parents ever teach you to speak English, Stokeley? N&A: So we are now at the funeral of XXXTentacion, guys if we can hit at least 50,000 likes, then I will call X at 3 AM! Kyle: Does anybody realize that N&A does these for a joke? Leland: Sorry, but this is a no clickbait Youtubers zone. Ski: Go back to doing 24/7 challenges at Walmart! Kyle: Evidently not. N&A: I won't do anything bad. I promise. Now lets begin the Ouija board challenge! Leland: Oh god no... Kyle: How is using an ouija board a challenge? N&A: So X, how are you feeling? The piece moves to spell "GET OUT YOU STUPID HATER" Kyle: How is N&A a hater? N&A: OH MY GOSH GUYS!!! HE JUST CALLED ME A STUPID HATER!!! Ski: I wonder why that is! Kyle: This, but unironic. Leland: Just go before I say something that I'll regret! Kyle: Do it! Say Allahu Snackbar! I fucking dare you! N&A: Not yet! X, what do you think of scarlxrd? The piece moves to spell "I'LL ANSWER WHEN YOU GET OUT" Kyle: Yes, but how will he get his answer? It's a catch-22! Ski: Last chance... N&A: CAN I DO MY VIDEO IN PEACE?!?! X, why did yo- Kyle: As if someone with an IQ under 70 could kill N&A! Before N&A can say anything, the spirit of XXXTentacion arrives XXX: Would you get out of this area? The park didn't create my funeral for you all to use it as a "Disrespect X All You Want" card! Then you wonder why Leland and Ski are here! Kyle: How is using an ouija board "disrespecting the dead"? And why is X's ego so fragile here that he berates someone for trying to talk to him from beyond the grave? Leland: Now go! N&A: No X! I need you to answers some que- X then slams N&A Production Kyle: X realizes that he or someone else related to him would have to pay N&A's hospital bills? N&A: MY BACK!!! AND YOU BROKE MY CAMERA!!! XXX: I DON'T CARE!!! LEAVE!!! N&A: NEVER!!! Kyle: Technically, N&A's allowed to be there as no one of higher authority has told him to go. Leland and Ski then pound N&A before the security comes to break up the fight Security: WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?!?! XXX: This man was trying to do a ghetto Ouija board challenge at my mausoleum, and Leland and Ski Mask was teaching this guy a lesson! Kyle: Actually, N&A just wanted to talk and then you got all physical on him and tried to victim-blame. Leland: We also stopped two kids from damaging the place. Security: You two go! Leland, you're way too young to be employed! And Ski, shouldn't you be making music? Kyle: FINALLY A VOICE OF FUCKING REASON Ski: I'm on break. N&A: I WILL RETURN YOU DIPS****S!!! Leland: Oh sure! Kyle: N&A isn't dead, he just has to use a cane. Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Reacts Category:Kid and Usna Mock Neko